


月神的祭祀V

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 玛格奈X光之战士♀





	月神的祭祀V

天亮时，守护晨曦王座入口的侍卫，意外看到长兄的出现。

侍卫惺忪的睡眼顿时挣得溜圆，刚想大声问候，只看见长兄比了个“嘘”的手势。在他的身后，跟着一位姑娘。侍卫看了一会，才发现这位穿着红色游牧服饰的姑娘是霸主。

长兄叮嘱，他要带着霸主去楔石洞。

楔石洞，月神的居所，那是暮晖之民心中最神圣的地方。除了生死婚嫁，只有草原上最最强大的战士才有资格进入瞻仰，不够资格的人会遭到月神的降罪。

两人骑着棕色的骏马，并肩在草原上前行。

如果搭乘胡鹰，从晨曦王座到楔石洞只要不到半天时间的路程。骑马，在没有任何意外的前提，最快两天能到。

选择骑马，无非是希望这段路尽可能的延长，独处的时间不被外人打扰。

草原的晨风带着刺骨的冰凉，俩人衣服的下摆都被露水打湿。玛格奈有点懊恼的坐在河边，光想着带她出来，忘记带吃的了。也不知道这附近有没有什么美味的动物，怎么也不能让月神饿肚子。

就在他想着去打猎时，光开心的大喊：“看我的！”

说罢，一记剑风扫进河底，寒光略过，武士刀赫然穿了三条垂死挣扎的东洲鳟。

玛格奈只觉得嘴角抽筋，她的武士刀镶满璀璨的魔晶石，一看便是价值连城的神兵。居然用来穿鱼？！算了，算了，他去生火。

光好歹还是对武器保持了尊重，只是用藤蔓插着鱼架在火堆上。她说自己有魔法背包，从平时那小小的随身背包里，掏出来比包还大的各种油盐酱醋。懊恼忘记带食物的他真是多虑了。

玛格奈第一次吃她做的东西，尽管这鱼烤的滋滋冒油香气四溢，他咬到嘴里时仍然脸色大变。

光看到他的样子，吓的赶紧也咬了一口。味道挺好啊，难道是苦胆没去净？

“你做的东西……”玛格奈望着她的神情，分明是感动到无以复加的样子：“居然这么好吃，太让我意外了。”

光悬着的心放下了，还好，没在自己的心上人面前丢手艺：“我刚当冒险者的时候，可是在利姆萨罗敏萨的卑斯麦餐厅打工了好久，是艾欧泽亚有名的厨师！你喜欢吃什么，我做给你吃！”

她捂着嘴吐出鱼刺，他觉得她吃东西的样子也好看，非常文雅。

“小时候，跟姐姐们去重逢集市，她们从西方的商人交换来一种叫仙子梅干的食物。只吃过一次，那味道让我一直难以忘怀。后来我长大了，男子汉不能耽于口腹之欲，所以就再也没吃过。”

 

光在超越之力里，见过他那张被朝阳感动的少年脸，此时的成熟龙男与那个可爱少年的脸庞重叠。玛格奈回忆的时候，周身散发出洁净的少年气息。

 

产自拉诺西亚的仙子梅？距奥萨德大陆万里之遥，在东洲确实是稀罕物。她默默记载心里，从背包里掏出一个朴素的木盒：“我这只有鱼信给的柿饼，跟仙子梅的口感很接近。”

玛格奈张口咬住光喂的柿饼，软糯甜腻，确实跟记忆中的口感接近，只是少了那种甜中带酸的清爽口感。

“你小时候真可爱。”

光脱口而出，面对玛格奈费解的样子，只是低头笑笑：“你现在看上去像个孩子。”

 

 

光刚到草原的时候来过楔石洞，那是她在朵儿塔水洲逗留的时候，一个蓝皮肤的敖龙族姑娘请求光保护她去楔石洞拜祭月神。

她们没有马匹，靠着步行横跨满是野兽与魔物的太阳神草原。一路上，姑娘都是沉默不语。直到历尽千辛万苦到达楔石洞的外面，她才展颜微笑的向光道谢，还让光帮忙捎给纱都一封信。

她让光放心回去，纱都接到这封信自会派人来接她。

光将姑娘的信交给纱都时，纱都一向自信满满的脸拂过悲伤，她告诉光，那个姑娘是去楔石洞自杀的。她的家人都在那达慕之战中被奥罗尼部杀害，她要去跟家人的灵魂团聚。

姑娘最后的笑颜至今仍然刺痛着光的心。

 

 

玛格奈听了光的叙述，沉默不语。

草原的子民相信灵魂不灭，今天死去的人会在不久处回归。

光：“我认同你们的信仰，但是我更认为生命只有一次。哪怕回归，也不是从前那个完整的灵魂。”

 

楔石洞里的巨石让光感受到前所未有的震撼，艾欧泽亚十二神圣石，与之相比只是过家家的产物。如同从地心里生长出的参天巨石，规整参差的几何形状上面满是未知的文字。玛格奈说，这是从诸神时代就存在于草原的巨石。无论是人类的工艺还是魔法都无法创造出这样的造物，只能是神迹。

洞里的风与外界不同，异常凌厉，刮的人脸颊生疼，回荡在封闭的辽阔山洞，变成类似女声鸣唱一般奇异的声响。

“在这里纵身跃下，会与思念的人灵魂相遇。”

与思念的人灵魂相遇？

那个姑娘也是从这里跳下去的吧？

 

光注视着悬崖下的深不见底的黑洞，如同逝去的灵魂在向她招手。回荡在耳边的奇异声响，变成了似曾相识的声音，看穿了光之战士心中的软弱。

 

光的身体陡然被玛格奈凌空抱起，他担忧的看着她：“你刚才的样子……好像要跳下去。”

是的，光在那么一瞬间，有着跳下去的欲望。

玛格奈抚摸着她冰凉的脸颊：“你在思念着谁的灵魂？”

 

玛格奈发现他对月神了解的太少。

对他而言，她只是突然出现的外邦人，强大的力量吸引了他的注意，美丽的外表让他思念成疾。剩下的一切对他而言都太过遥远，他不知道她是艾欧泽亚的大英雄，是海德林的救世主，更不知道她那些惊天动地的伟业。

 

无论是谁，见到太阳神草原浩瀚的星空，都会坚信月神的存在。

此时的光也是。

光偎依在玛格奈的怀里，厚厚的毛毯裹住两人。

他们在楔石洞外悬崖的背风处露宿，天地间只有风声与蝉鸣，火苗与木材燃烧的噼啪，以及他们的呼吸。

玛格奈收紧环住月神的手臂，下巴靠着她的头顶：“能说说你的事吗？你在西方是做什么的？你的故乡在哪里？当然你不愿意说过去的事情，就不要说了。”

光笑着仰起头：“为你做什么我都愿意。”——因为玛格奈是第二个从未对她有过任何要求的人。

她只是个普通的冒险者，被海德林选中，因为出色的完成各种委托而声名鹊起。所有人都对她有着这样的要求请求，合理的不合理的，荒唐的与不近人情的。小到送情书快递，大到打蛮神解放国家。

她不想离开伊修加德，也不想去解放阿拉米格，更不想去援助多玛，现在她不想离开太阳神草原。没有人关注她的意愿，她一直被推着向前。

 

玛格奈听的似懂非懂，他的直男脑筋里只觉得，所有人都在欺负他的月神。他吻着她的额头：“我想我会对你有请求吧……希望你能经常回到这里，回到我的身边。”

“不。”

光倒在他的怀里，玛格奈温热的怀抱让她心安：“我不走，哪也不去。我要留在这里，跟你在一起。”

 

 

深夜的玛格奈孤身来到模儿部时，意外的在哨塔的火把下遇到了模儿部的族长。

铁木伦婆婆佝偻的身影被火把拉的老长，她的脸上满是慈祥的笑意：“神谕告诉我，午夜时分，我会在这里迎来一位贵客。没想到是您，尊贵的草原王。”

玛格奈以一位晚辈的身份向婆婆施礼：“晚辈到此，是想请您为我占卜。”

 

“我遇到了我的月神，她来自外邦。我想请您告诉我，她会不会爱上我？”

 

黎明时草原泛起了蓝色的薄雾，在金红色的朝阳上罩上一层柔和的面纱。

光心满意足的睁开眼，她昨天闭上眼的瞬间睡意便猛然袭来，她已经很久没有如此舒适的酣眠。

高高的悬崖上雾气缭绕，让人恍惚梦回到伊修加德的云海。无论达到多远的距离，她的内心一直困在库尔扎斯的暴风雪中，如今拨云见日，她该走出来了。

 

火堆刚熄灭不久，还冒着些许青烟。

 

她想换个姿势，似乎打扰了身边太阳神，他不满的收紧搂着月神的胳膊，眼皮微微颤动。看上去正在努力继续美梦，不肯醒来。最终他还是认命的在刺眼的阳光里睁开双眼，下意识的摸摸，然后低头一看，光正笑盈盈的看着她。

“梦到了什么？”

玛格奈定了定神，嘴角随即勾起：“我梦见抱着你睡觉，我梦见过很多次。只有这次，你真的在我的怀里。”

光脑补着睡眼惺忪的草原王微笑着醒来，想起自己单身的事实，又悲伤的回笼觉的样子，忍不住笑出声。这几年遇到过很多形形色色的人，只有玛格奈能让她一会气到不行，一会又笑到不停。

玛格奈迷迷糊糊的看着光乐不可支的样子，她笑的样子真好看。

 

一个月后的重逢集市，纱都带着七拳来采购物资。

他们目瞪口呆的看着草原王和霸主逛集市，俩人亲昵的挽着手臂。光在跟来自黄金港的商人讨价还价，玛格奈满面红光目光炯炯，活脱脱的一个地主家的傻儿子。

良久，纱都不由得感慨：“好好的光之战士，怎么就瞎了？”

七拳也点头：“白瞎了这颗好白菜。”

 

玛格奈眼角的余光看见了窃窃私语的这两位，他可不想被他们搅和了约会。他张嘴咬住光喂的仙子梅干，明明是酸甜的，他只觉得甜到心里。

脱单的感觉真幸福！

—这次真的FIN了—


End file.
